El Próximo Paso
by Le Confidant
Summary: Ed debe arreglar la penosa propuesta de matrimonio a Winry.


N/A: Esta es la traducción de The Next Step. Es un «oneshot» basado un poco después del final del manga/Brotherhood.  
No tengo beta así que perdonen los errores de traducción o los errores gramaticales que puedan haber.  
¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

«¡Hermano! ¿Como pudiste haber sido tan imbécil!» era la oración con que empezaba la carta que Al le había enviado a su dirección temporera en Ciudad Mesa.

Ed se estremeció cuando leyó esas palabras pues sabía muy bien que la había regado usando esa maldita frase de «Intercambio Equivalente». Ni su subsecuente risa ni su comportamiento galante pudieron remediar aquella senda metida de pata. La vergonzosa realidad era que el perdió el nervio para declararse a Winry como era debido. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera la besó antes de marcharse. Su hermano menor tenía toda la razón en reprocharle sus actos. Ed podía imaginarse a Al dándole un buen sopetón en la cabeza por haber sido tan imbécil como le había escrito en la carta.

«¿Que vas a hacer ahora Hermano?» era lo que verdaderamente le llamó la atención a Ed sobre todo contenido de la carta. Él ya había viajado, buscado, investigado y aprendido todo lo habido y por haber así que todo se resumía en el próximo paso que debía dar. Él reprochaba que el Alquimista del Pueblo, el que se había enfrentado a monstruos y semidioses, el que había ayudado a salvar las vidas de todo Amestris, el que le había ganado en su propio juego al Portal de la Verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre el amor. Él sabía que tenía que ajustarse bien los pantalones si en verdad quería ganarse el amor de la chica de sus sueños ya que su primer intento fue todo un desastre.

Ed concluyó que la situación no estaba del todo perdida pues no había pasado tanto tiempo de su partida hacia el oeste. Él sabía que tenía que hacer algo muy pronto para enmendar la metida de pata antes de que Winry se desilusionara completamente de él. Ed necesitaba una ofrenda de buena voluntad, algo que lo pusiese de buenas con Winry. Recordó la vez en que Al y él le consiguieron a Winry unos aretes de plata como gesto de agradecimiento por todos sus esfuerzos en la reparaciones de su automail —y por tener que lidiar con él y sus estupideces. Ed sabía cuanto le había gustado a Winry tan simple gesto así que tal vez si le comprara aretes nuevos estos le ayudarían a enamorar a Winry de nuevo o — «compra un anillo que vaya con los aretes que ella ya posee» — le dijo la voz de la consciencia que curiosamente sonaba como su hermano menor.

Ed estaba sorprendido con ese «Al» que llevaba dentro de su cabeza pero aun así asintió con este «Al» y su brillante idea.

La voz le dijo «tonto» por respuesta.

Ed se bufó de él mismo mientras se dirigía hacia la joyería mas cercana.

* * *

Winry ya estaba de vuelta a la casa de su abuela tras haber hecho par de diligencias para ella. Winry decidió entrar por la puerta que daba a la cocina pues sabía que su abuela estaba allí preparando la cena. Winry se sorprendió a no encontrarla en la cocina y decidió buscar a su abuela por toda la casa. No tuvo que ir muy lejos pues oyó voces que provenían de la sala. Winry trató de descifrar con quien hablaba su abuela pero se encontraba muy lejos como para poder reconocer esa voz. Cuando Winry llegó a la sala encontró a Edward hablando afanadamente con Pinako. Su corazón dio un salto al ver a Ed pero rápidamente supo como enmascarar sus sentimientos antes que el rubio o su abuela se dieran cuenta de éstos.

Winry no estaba segura si Ed y su abuela estaban peleando pero ella ya había determinado que la conversación revolvía alrededor de la súbita visita de Edward a la casa pues lo más probable era que él se había vuelto a meter en problemas. Tan solo pensar que la pierna de automail estaba averiada puso a Winry de malas y ya podía sentir una furia caldeando lentamente en su mente.

—¿Y ahora que rompiste? —fue su manera ruda de saludarlo. —¿No te dije que llamaras si necesitabas sacar una cita?

—Este- ¿lo siento? —fue lo único que le vino a la mente.

—Espera niña. No seas tan dura con él. Estoy segura que existe un buen motivo para que él este de regreso. ¿No es así Edward? —intercedió Pinako por Ed.

—Este- si- si es así. Este- puedes chequear la pierna por favor? —se atrevió contestarle a Winry mientras se escudaba detrás de su gran sonrisa. Él sabía muy bien que no había nada dañado pero era la única manera que él conocía de como acercarse a Winry sin perder el control pues con lo que pensaba decirle no podía perder el control.

La vieja Pinako rodó sus ojos pues ella ya sabía el motivo de porque Ed estaba de vuelta en Risembul. —Idiota —ella le dijo. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a chequear la comida. —Winry, ¿por qué no le chequeas la pierna en estos momentos? Los llamare cuando la cena este lista —gritó la vieja desde la cocina.

—¿En estos momentos? —le contestó Winry en tono de queja.

—No te va a tomar mucho tiempo niña —le respondió Pinako tratando de ayudar a Ed.

Winry arrugo el ceño y suspiró con aire de fastidio. Finalmente aceptó la petición de su abuela pero antes le lanzó a Ed una mirada que mataba.

—Vámonos. Ahora.

Edward tragó profundo y la siguió sin decir ni un pío pues sabía que había enfadado a Winry y en esos momentos andaba por caminos peligrosos.

* * *

—Siéntate —le dijo secamente —¿Qué fue lo que rompiste esta vez?

—Winry yo —Ed no sabía por donde empezar.

—Yo ¿qué? —le rebatió pues su paciencia estaba al límite.

—La pierna esta bien —le admitió.

Winry lo miró con incredulidad pues ella odiaba que jugaran con ella —¿Entonces por qué demonios estas aquí? —le gritó con la llave inglesa ya en mano.

—Este- quería darte esto —le contesto rápidamente mientras le mostraba una pequeña caja envuelta en terciopelo rogando que esa táctica lograra apaciguar la ira de Winry tal como sucedió en el pasado con los aretes de plata.

—¿Qué es esto? —la curiosidad se había apoderado de ella y su ira se había apaciguado lo cual fue una pequeña victoria para Ed.

Winry abrió la caja y encontró adentro un anillo elaborado en plata —Ed.

Winry quedó cautivada con el anillo que Ed le trajo.

—Quería regalarte una sortija que complementara tus aretes así que encontré este anillo en un pueblo pequeño y-

—¡Está hermoso Ed! —Winry chilló de alegría. Dejó caer al suelo la llave inglesa y lo abrazó. Ed no pudo contener el rubor que se apoderó de su cara.

Él estaba feliz que a Winry le hubiera encantado el regalo pero aun tenía que hablarle del próximo paso que pensaba dar. Edward respiró profundo y suavemente la separó del abrazo.

—Hay más —logró decirle tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Winry lo miró perpleja mientras esperaba que él hablara.

—Winry ese anillo es uno temporero pues pienso darte uno mejor- uno que tenga un diamante fijado en él —Ed esperó por la reacción de ella.

—Ed —sus ojos se aguaron —¿Acaso escuché bien? —le dijo mientras apretaba la pequeña caja aterciopelada.

—Winry- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —le preguntó yendo directo al grano pues esta vez no iba a repetir el desastre que ocurrió en la estación del tren. En esos momentos su corazón estaba palpitando tan rápido que pensó que iba a reventarse.

Ella se le quedó mirando asombrada mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Le tomó varios minutos pero logró ordenar su compostura.

—Si Ed —le contestó con alegría.

Edward estaba aliviado pues creyó que ella iba a decir no. Ed la abrazó de nuevo y se sonrió de oreja a oreja. Él se sentía tan confiado que se tomó la libertad de acercar sus labios a los de Winry y los presionó en contra de los de ella. Ese acto llegó a convertirse en un beso apasionado-

-y ese fue su primer verdadero beso.

* * *

Los dos estaban más que ruborizados cuando se separaron del beso y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Finalmente —dijo Winry rompiendo el hielo.

—¿Finalmente qué? —le respondió no sabiendo a que ella se refería.

—Tú FINALMENTE me propusiste matrimonio como Dios manda —le contestó en tono de burla.

Ed se ofendió pero sonrió —Al me escribió en una carta que yo fui un imbécil por la manera en que te propuse matrimonio en la estación del tren.

—Pues él está en lo correcto. TÚ SI ERES un imbécil- pero eres mi imbécil —le dijo mientras le acariciaba su cara.

—¿Así que piensas casarte con un imbécil? —le pregunto con un poco de coraje pues estaba cansado de los insultos en contra de su persona.

—Si y ¡SI! —ella le contestó mientras se le escapaba una carcajada.

Winry enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ed y lo besó —Sería una imbécil si no me casara contigo. Te amo Ed.

El sonrió.

—Yo también te amo —le dijo mientras besaba una vez más a la chica de sus sueños que iba a ser su futura esposa.


End file.
